Bluestar and Oakheart: alternative love story
It was a graceful day in Starclan since Bluestar was reunited with her kin. Stonefur joined Starclan recently, Mosskit was happy to meet her brother again that she can play with along with Minnowkit and Willowkit. Bluestar was truly happy for her kin, especially her mate Oakheart, whom she didn't stop loving and now that they are together in Starclan, nothing will break them apart! When the night falls, Bluestar goes to Oakheart like they always did when they were warriors. "Oakheart." Bluestar meowed. "Oh, Bluestar. What brings you here?" Oakheart meowed. "I came to sleep with you." Bluestar purred. "Of course." Oakheart meowed. Bluestar licked Oakheart's cheek and pushed herself in Oakheart's fur gently. "I really missed you Oakheart." Bluestar meowed "I missed you too." Oakheart meowed back and as the wind ruffles their fur. They started to talk, stargaze, play fought and groom each other like they used to. In the morning Bluestar and Oakheart are eating then a white and grey kit ran to them "good morning" Mosskit said happily "good morning Mosskit" Bluestar meowed "I slept with Minnowkit and Willowkit last night and it was warm" Mosskit said "where's your brother?" Bluestar asked "he's hunting with Crookedstar over there in the River" Mosskit pointed her tail in the River "have you eat yet?" Oakheart asked "not yet but I'll eat" Mosskit meowed and took a small fish beside Oakheart and began to eat. Once they've finished eating Bluestar got up "where are you going?" Mosskit asked "to Snowfur wanna come?" Bluestar replied "yes!" Mosskit replied cheerfully and Bluestar purred "what about you Oakheart? Wanna come?" Bluestar turned to Oakheart "it's ok I'll go to Stonefur and Crookedstar" Oakheart replied and padded to his son and his brother, then Bluestar and Mosskit goes to Snowfur "hey Snowfur" greeted Bluestar "oh hey Bluestar and hello Mosskit" Snowfur meowed "hello Snowfur" said Mosskit "can you teach me some hunting tricks?" She asked "why of course" Snowfur replied and goes off then Moonflower and Stormtail appears "hello Bluestar" Moonflower greeted "where do you sleep last night?" Stonetail asked "I sleep with Oakheart" Bluestar meowed "you know Bluestar sometimes I disapproved you and Oakheart's relationship" Moonflower said and Bluestar sighs "we truly loved each other, now that we're in Starclan we can be together again we know that we broke the warrior code but we still love each other. Don't worry we're in Starclan nothing will happen bad" Bluestar meowed "fine if that's your choice then we're happy for you as long as you're happy" Moonflower meowed back and they hugged each other. "Maybe you should talk to him, he's a brave, strong and loyal tom" Bluestar suggested Moonflower and Stormtail didn't know what to say but if their daughter wanted to be happy then they'll do it. "Oakheart" Bluestar called "what is it?" Oakheart turned his head while he's sitting on a rock "Moonflower and Stormtail wanted to talk to you" Bluestar said with a happy gaze and Oakheart is somehow nervous in the inside but felt a nudge from Bluestar "go on" and Oakheart goes off. "Um.. You wanted to talk to me?" Oakheart asked with a little nervous voice "yes. Come with us" Moonflower said with a serious voice and Oakheart followed the two mates "you know, we are very disappointed that my daughter mated with a Riverclan tom that makes you two broke the warrior code but do you love my daughter? And not leave her like what happened to me in the past?" Moonflower explained "yes I do love your daughter and I will not leave her, I will always be on her side" Oakheart meowed "you are loyal to both clan and Bluestar, I saw how you did everything for her you take care of your kits and save her from drowning to meet her kits and die. I also saw you being a good littermate to your brother who broke his jaw and always support him, so now I'll accept you and Bluestar's relationship" Moonflower meowed gratefully, Oakheart's eyes filled with joy "thank you so much Moonflower" Moonflower gave him a nod and let Stormtail to speak "even if I wasn't a good father and mate but this is all I wanted to say. Be happy with Bluestar and always love her" Stormtail meowed "and tell Bluestar to come here" Moonflower added "thank you Stormtail and I will" Oakheart meowed and goes off "Bluestar" Oakheart called "what is it?" Bluestar asked "Moonflower and Stormtail is calling you" Oakheart meowed and Bluestar goes off. "Moonflower? Stormtail? What is it?" Bluestar asked and saw her parents with a smiling gaze "you're just in time" Moonflower meowed and Bluestar sat beside them "Oakheart is a loyal warrior" Moonflower meowed "yes he really is" Bluestar replied "since you love this tom very much, you chose Oakheart of Riverclan instead of having a mate in Thunderclan. I'll approve your and Oakheart's relationship you two can be together anytime you want" Moonflower meowed gratefully and Bluestar's eyes filled with joy for her parents and hugged them "thank you so much" Bluestar meowed and goes off to tell Oakheart, Moonflower and Stormtail stood pride for their daughter. "Oakheart!" Bluestar shouted and Oakheart turns around then Bluestar pinned Oakheart happily "what's this about?" Oakheart asked happily "Moonflower and Stormtail approved our relationship!" Bluestar replied happily "that's great!" Oakheart laughs in joy. The two couple laugh happily and nuzzled each other "I love you Oakheart" Bluestar purred "I love you too" Oakheart purred back. As the night falls Bluestar and Oakheart spends time together in harmony.